


Festivities

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: It's Goddess' Day Eve, and Link and Zelda are getting ready to go to a party at Malon's house.





	Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Week way back in 2015.

“Zelda!” Link yelled as he barged into his girlfriend’s room.

The blonde stirred slightly before rolling over and going back to sleep.

“Zelda!” Link whined shaking her slightly.

The girl in question slammed a pillow over her exposed ear.

“Wake up, you lazy princess,” Link tried to pull the pillow from her face. “It’s snowing outside.”

“You’re from the Calatian mountains,” Zelda mumbled, clearly annoyed with her boyfriend’s antics. “You see snow all the time. Let me sleep.”

“But it’s Goddess’ Day Eve,” Link whined, finally succeeding in pulling the pillow from Zelda’s grasp. “It’s snowing on Goddess’ Day Eve!”

Zelda finally rolled over to face him and opened her clear blue eyes, “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“You know you love me, Princess,” Link chuckled. He crawled on to the bed and snuggled close to her. “You know we have to be at Malon’s party tonight, right?”

Zelda groaned. She completely forgot about Malon’s party. Her friend would be so upset if she didn’t go, and her father had given her permission to go to her party instead of the usual state dinner at the castle.

She rolled out of bed, somehow not falling flat on her face in the process. Link followed her, running his fingers through his hair. He had recently gotten rid of the green streak that had run through his bangs, and Zelda was sad to admit that she missed the outrageous sign of Link’s rebellious nature.

“I have some pancakes ready already if you’re hungry,” Link smiled sheepishly. “I mean, it is almost noon.”

Zelda was about to glare daggers at him, but she caught scent of the delicious smelling pancakes. Link was such a great cook, while Zelda had a hard time boiling water. She sat at the table while Link prepared her a plate of pancakes and a small cup of maple and chocolate syrup to dip them in, just the way she liked.

“You’re too good to me, Link,” Zelda hummed as she dug into her late breakfast.

Link laughed, “You know I would do anything for you, my princess.” He began eating his own pancakes.

After breakfast, Link insisted on having a snowball fight, to which Zelda reluctantly agreed. His quick reflexes honed from years of fencing lessons were too much for the princess. Despite her superior aim from her archery lessons as a child, Link was the clear victor.

The couple trudged back inside after an hour to clean up and get ready for Malon’s party. Zelda pulled out the knee-length red sequined dress she had bought especially for the occasion. Link hadn’t seen the dress on her yet, and she was excited to see his expression when he did. She hunkered down in the bathroom for almost an hour and a half fixing her hair and make-up. She decided to go crazy and give herself glitter eyeliner just for fun. Zelda gave herself one last look over in the mirror.

The halter straps of the dress highlighted her slender neck and high cheekbones. She had curled her hair and pulled it into a bun on the top of her head. She topped the look off with silver strappy heels and the matching snowflake earrings and necklace Link had gotten for her last year.

Zelda smiled and exited the bathroom, “How do I look, Link?”

“What did you say, Zel-” Link’s sentence stopped in his mouth when he caught sight of her. His jaw fell, and his eyes widened. Zelda giggled and struck a pose.

“That good, huh?” she smiled. Link was still staring, not even processing that she was talking to him. Zelda put a fake pout on her face. “I guess I’ll just have to go without him. He seems to have been broken by my attractiveness.”

Link shook his head, “No, I’m alright. You just look…Damn, Zelda”

Zelda laughed; that had been the reaction she was going for. She finally took in her boyfriend’s appearance. She knew that Link could clean up well despite his usual half-hipster, half-grungy skater look.

Link had on black washed jeans and a dark navy button down under a black sports blazer. He had on his normal jewelry, a necklace with a small sword, tiny triangle, and a guitar pick and silver and electric blue hoops in the many piercings in his ears. His hair had that messy windswept look that Link perfected. Her eyes swept up and down one more time.

“You’re not looking bad yourself,” she said with a smirk.

“Why thank you, Princess,” he smiled. Zelda pulled on her winter coat and grabbed her clutch. Link offered his arm and led her out to his truck. He drove slowly out to Malon’s house, telling Zelda about past Goddess’ Day traditions he had with his family. Link came to an unexpected stand-still on the street Malon’s house was on.

“What’s with all this?” Zelda asked.

“Did Malon really invite this many people?” Link asked.

“I didn’t think so,” she answered.

They inched their way down the street, keeping their eyes peeled for a parking spot. Suddenly, Zelda saw a bunch of people bundled up in winter coats with, she groaned miserably, cameras.

“It’s paparazzi,” Zelda almost whined. They had been staking out all of her public appearances ever since she had started dating Link over a year ago.

“You’d think they’d get bored of us after a while,” Link laughed half-heartedly as he parked the truck. He glanced sideways at Zelda. “We can go home if you want. We don’t have to deal with them if you don’t want to.”

Zelda sighed, “But Malon’s expecting us.” She looked back out the window to the cameramen waiting out on the sidewalk for her and Link to appear. “Besides, these bozos aren’t about to ruin the festivities for me.”

“As you wish, my princess,” Link flashed her his blazing smile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the truck. They ran giggling into Malon’s house, dodging the many camera men shouting at them to ‘look over this way.’ Malon greeted them just inside the door with a smile and cups of eggnog.

“Took you long enough,” she complained, brushing her red hair over her shoulder. “Did you have to bring such an entourage?”

Zelda looked over at Link and laughed.


End file.
